


The Vampire and The Ninja

by madelou



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-04
Updated: 2008-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madelou/pseuds/madelou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuffie's at Seventh Heaven, and guess who shows up. Yuffentine</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vampire and The Ninja

My first fic. Yuffentine!

R&R please!

The Vampire and The Ninja

Yuffie Kisaragi, or the Great Ninja Yuffie as she called herself, was in Seventh Heaven, sitting alone at the table to the far left. Completely alone...

-that is until Vincent Valentine sat at the table next to hers, keeping as silent as could be.

Wow, she thought. Look at him. Just sitting there not paying any attention to me whatsoever! Just who does he think he is? Huh? Just look at those features... Oh my Gawd, what is wronng with me? I'm gazing at Mr. Demon-Infested-Vampire Man! What the hell...

She looked at his face. Those gorgeous eyes... those luscious lips... his perfectly straight nose... Get him out of your head Yuffie! I think you are falling for him!

She moved on to his torso. Geez, what a manly figure. Gawd, I'd probably be able to persuade him to steal all the Materia in the Masion for me! If he's that strong, how could anyone want to fight him? He'd just look at them and they'd run for their mama's!

Continuing to move south, Yuffie gawked at his lower half. She shuddered. Geez, it'd be kinda scary to do it with him! He's huge! And what's with the metal boots? Is he trying to pull of the modern Vampire stuff or something? Oh shit. He caught me looking! Look away Yuffie! Look awaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay...

Vincent looked at Yuffie with an emotionless expression on his face. She looked away in an embarassed manor. Vincent chuckled. She shot her gaze back to where he sat.

"Vincent Valentine, I ask you, what is so funny?" Yuffie frowned. It wasn't normal for him to be just laughing out of nowhere!

Vincent was hesitant about answering her question. "..."

"Well? Aren't you gunna answer me?!"

"...You."

Yuffie blushed a shade of deep crimson, and it was plain as day to notice.

Vincent felt sort of bad for the girl. "I'm sorry, Yuffie. I didn't mean to make you nervous."

He got up and almost walked away, when he suddenly stopped right there in front of her. He turned around.

"Yuffie." He merely stated it. Not a question or an exclamation.

"What?"

"Why were you staring at me so closely?"

Yuffie had just stopped blushing, but it quickly came back.

"Oh... well..."

"I apologize again if I'm putting you in a state of discomfort..."

This time when he turned to walk away, Yuffie grabbed a fistful of his cloak and spun him back before her.

"First of all, stop apologizing all the damn time! Not everything is your fault!"

Vincent looked quite dumbstruck.

"And second... I was staring at you because... well, you have great... physical features... and I just... never noticed them before..." It all came out in a splutter.

Vincent smiled a very small smile, and Yuffie took note of it.

"Yuffie... are you saying that you like me?"

Yuffie's eyes widened and she blushed as hard as she ever had in her whole entire life.

She was very hesitant about answering.

"...YES! Ever since the day I met you, I knew you were the one!" She got very teary eyed and Vincent kept his smile.

"...Likewise."

Yuffie looked up and saw Vincent towering over her like she wasn't able to escape from the gaze of his crimson eyes.

She grabbed him and pulled him down so they were face to face. She was about to say something, but the gunman took her cheek in the palm of his hand and drew her in for his kiss. He waited for Yuffie to respond, and when she slightly moved forward, he intensified the kiss.

Yuffie smiled mentally.

I could get used to this...


End file.
